Quiet Desperation
by Voldemort Perfumes
Summary: My 2nd Entry for the SMC contest. Twilight one-shot crossover w/ "Into The Wild." Sweetish lemon, not too crass or anything. Reviews are dandy, and heh, coincidentally, Kristen Stewart's in "Into The Wild," as the girl that's in this lemon.


**_Steamy Movie Crossover Contest_**

**_Name of story: "Quiet Desperation"_**

**_Penname: VoldemortPerfumes_**

**_Movie or TV Show: Into The Wild, because I love me some Emile Hirsch, and hey, Kristen Stewart's in it, playing the part I cast Bella as in this one-shot! Coincidence? I think not._**

**_Main Character Pairing: Edward/Bella_**

**_POV: Third Person POV_**

**_To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2._**

**_If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page._**

**_Or_**

**_ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages._**

**_If you have any questions about the contest, contact them._**

**_Contest ends February 5, 2009_**

_

* * *

_

_**Summary: **Edward is a "leather" meaning he travels the open road on foot. He is not searching for anything in particular, but enjoys the beauty of nature that he sees on his travels. One day the road brings him to a place known as the Slabs, where so-called hippies gather, and there he finds something...rather _someone_ that may just rival nature for beauty. _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, Into The Wild, or any of its characters. I also don't own anything that seems like I don't own it; which I think fully covers the disclaimer. Also, this is my second entry for the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest, so let that be noted. This isn't as long or as naughty as my first entry, but I do love this one._

_

* * *

_

_"The mass of men lead lives of quiet desperation." -Henry David Thoreau_

-~-~-~-

He couldn't pass up the simple beauty of the wilderness. The raw nature he saw all around him every day was ten-thousand times more enticing than any city or suburb.

Living penniless and on foot for several months had not fazed him at all; it was what he had intended, and yet what he experienced during those months was greater than he had expected. He had seen the truth in his notion that money was not necessary for happiness; that it just made people too cautious to fully enjoy life. He'd met many great and genuine people along his trek, the most recent being _her._

Fate and the road had brought him to this place. He'd heard of it briefly before, during a stint with his friends Jan and Rainey in their R.V. But that was before he'd gone off on his own again. Edward was almost certain Jan had been morose after he'd left, but he couldn't let himself get tied down with anyone. He was all about living life on the road, and being one with nature. After all, that had been the point of this journey that he'd been on for about a year.

He'd burned his money and left his faithful Datsun in the Arizona desert months ago; Edward suspected it must have been discovered by now, and he briefly imagined what his parent's reactions to that would be. He knew they'd be trying harder to find him now, but Edward wasn't going to let them. He didn't want them to bring him home to their broken house, with all the material excess and screaming matchs after the neighbours had retired for the night.

No, he most certainly wasn't going back. Better to live out here by himself, and make his own way in life. However, there were other people living where he was now, in the "Slabs." Most would label them as a bunch of crazy old hippies, but Edward knew better. These people were genuine and they didn't think he was mad for wanting to quote "hitchhike his way through life." Some of them had done similiar stints in their lifetime.

But anyhow, he was here. "Here" was the Slabs, which had previously been a failed military base that had been bulldozed, leaving behind only the concrete, on which the hippies had set up camp. There was a whole thriving community here now, selling things, entertaining, living with each other...it was marvelous.

It was here that he had met her. Her name was Bella, and she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. She lived in a camper with her eccentric mother Renee here, and he'd originally spotted her on-stage. She'd been singing a song for some of the residents, fingers strumming skillfully on guitar as she did so. He'd been entranced by her, and that very next day he'd talked to her for the first time.

Later she was to ask him to take a walk with her. It was little activities like this that made up their brief courtship. He was leaving to go on to Alaska real soon; he'd always dreamed of going there and was finally getting the chance...but he knew he would miss Bella. All too much for him to stomach when he thought of leaving.

She too didn't want him to leave, she actively tried to talk him out of it. "Stay here a little longer, won't you?" she'd implored him time and time again on their walks. Always she'd give him that look, that vulnerable stare that made him, albeit irrationally, want to stay...and protect her. She just looked so fragile at times, like a single blow could take her away from him. And Edward certainly wasn't having anything like that happen.

-~-~-~-

Bella had more ideas in mind than just him staying; it didn't take Edward long to figure that out. She wanted him, and so she tried to seduce him one hot afternoon when Renee had gone into town to get some supplies. She'd called him into the camper, her voice wafting outside to where he'd knocked on the door to gain entry, and he'd followed, not really knowing what to expect.

She was laid out on one of the beds in the back, like some homegrown delicacy in her matching camisole and boy shorts, which were all too appropriate in shades of virginal white. Her hair was wavy and loose, just the way he liked it. Her cheeks were flushed with colour from her haste in preparing for him, but he found it appealing. Smiling, she beckoned to him by waggling her index finger, and he found it very hard to resist.

"Bella...we can't," Edward began hesitantly.

"Yes we can," she insisted, looking hurt that he was trying to reject her. She'd been so hoping he had felt the same as she did that this would-be rejection really injured her. Was she not desireable to him? Didn't he like her?

"Please, Edward..."

He sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He then ran his fingers through his hair distractedly, ruffling it up as he tried to think clearly.

"How old are you, Bella?" he asked.

"Eighteen," she said resolutely. He was almost certain that wasn't true, but he was willing to take it at face value. He didn't want to disappoint her, his personal goddess. She was offering herself up so freely; who was he to refuse her this pleasure of hers? No one, he answered himself. If it is what she wants, then I shall try. I might as well. It can be my parting gesture to her, granting this desire formed of her quiet desperation. Yet it never failed to amaze him that _he_ was the object of her desire. He didn't believe himself worthy of such a title.

"Okay."

Now they had decided to do this, neither one seemed to know where to begin. Sensing this, Edward took the initiative and crawled closer to her on the bed, laying down beside her. She turned over and cuddled into his embrace, relaxing there for the sweetest of seconds. Green eyes met chocolate-brown, and a smile matched its crooked counterpart.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," he murmured during a lull in the staring contest.

She felt a catch in her throat, and tried to stifle it. He didn't recognise how wonderful he was compared to her. So that he was the one throwing out compliments...well it felt a little backwards to her, but she didn't know how to respond. So she settled for something less verbal.

Perching herself on one of her elbows, she placed her free arm around Edward's shoulder, and bent her head down to his level. Their foreheads touched, and both seemed to breathe a little harder with the anticipation, the waiting for their lips to join in a kiss. Their first, to be exact. Both had wondered what it might be like to kiss the other, however subconsciously, and with the moment of fufillment so near, the waiting seemed less bearable than normal.

Gaining courage she didn't ever know she had, Bella tilted her head ever so slightly to the side, and then touched her lips to his.

Edward kissed her back, placing gentle pressure as he did so. Her arm seemed to tighten around his shoulder as she kissed back more fervently, her tongue darting out to swipe lightly across his bottom lip. He slowly parted both lips, allowing her tongue and his to seek each other, massaging gently as their owners tried their damndest to feel the other person, to love them in small gestures, such as these kisses now.

They pulled away only for air, whiling away the next few minutes wrapped in each other, embracing, kissing, and occasionally just murmuring sweet nothings to each other in hushed tones, their own secret conversation.

Soon she grew flushed as she managed to climb on top of him, and felt a slight jolt _there_ in the midst of things. It felt new, but good. He noticed her pause, and his gaze wondered why. Bella merely shook her head, waving off his concern. She bent to kiss him again, and let go of the development.

Minutes later of making-out, she felt it again. His hand had been rubbing up and down the back of her leg, occasionally coming up to cup her ass with touches so fleeting that she swore it must have been a ghost that she'd felt. However, at one point, his fingers slipped a little, and they brushed up against the cotton of her boy shorts, right in between her legs. She felt a little wetness gather, and her harried breathing tipped him off that she liked his accidental gesture.

They put a halt to the kissing, and he focused on watching her expression as he touched her through the thin layer of clothing, rubbing his long fingers against her aching sex while she was helpless to stop him.

Each time his fingers made contact, she began to feel warmer and warmer, and things such as the jolt from earlier were more and more frequent. His eyes seemed to smoulder as he watched her enjoy herself, and he felt himself being turned-on by it. His shorts weren't fitting as loosely as they were before, and he knew she must feel the product pressing against her leg, and he wondered if she still wanted to go through with this.

"Edward, I need more...please," she pleaded, her doe's eyes bright with need as she asked him to love her.

"Bella..." he whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward, I'm sure."

His fingers moved up to grasp the waistband of her underwear, slowly sliding them off and down her shapely legs. Off next went the camisole and then his shirt, and he took the opportunity to pin her under him now. He was lying partially between her naked legs, his arousal pressed against her inner thigh. His mouth was busy, licking and nipping at her neck, while she tangled her fingers in his messy bronze hair, moaning softly.

"That feels so good..." she conceded, "But I need all of you, Edward."

Bending to her will once more, he shrugged out of his shorts as well, tossing them carelessly on the floor. She gaped momentarily as she sized him up, but her expression quickly neutralised, and she pulled him back down to her urgently, spreading her legs a little wider.

He entered her slowly, knowing that he was going to hurt her a little, this being her first time. He bemoaned the fact that it was women's lot to have this initial discomfort, for if he had a choice, he would have her feel naught but pleasure when he made love to her. But god if she didn't feel wonderful, her core tight and slick around him as he slothfully thrust in and out, experiencing his own pleasure while she got used to the new feeling of love-making, her arms wrapped tightly around Edward, holding on for dear life.

Sweat glistened on his brow as he pushed harder, groaning as she was just so perfect, and felt divine.

She felt a mixed sort of pain and pleasure towards the end. The pain for one thing was bearable, but the pleasure had promise to it, the promise that there would only be more of it to come each and every time. However, nothing outweighed the love she held for him. Bella wasn't even sure the love of her mother could take precedent at this time. It was a sad notion, but she could _feel_ the truth in it. She loved Edward, and she loved him dearly.

-~-~-~-

_"__The magic of first love is our ignorance that it can ever end__"-Benjamin Disraeli_


End file.
